


Alisha and Loki

by Batscree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopting, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets an interesting child and decides to take her in as his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a God

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this series is OLD, like, back when The Avengers first came out and was a lot more popular. I had written a bunch of short fics about Loki 'adopting' this little girl OC I made. So before reading this, just keep in mind that this takes place around during the first movie and isn't 100% consistent with the plot.
> 
> However, these were popular on my dA account, so I thought I'd post 'em here too.
> 
> Also, one last note. I KNOW this story is a little clique and Alisha may come off as Sue-ish. Like I said, this was old and Alisha wasn't all that fleshed out real well. I mostly just did it for fun and maybe down the road I'll rewrite these. idk

A little girl ran crying down the street. Her unnatural hot pink hair, bouncing along with her steps as she ran. She ran aimlessly, her hands wiping the tears from her face. She wasn't watching where she was going and cut a corner, running into someone. Her tiny body fell to the ground with a thud and looked up to see a tall, slim man with long, jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a leather outfit with a green cape and a golden helmet with horns. He seemed to glare at the child and pointed a scary looking scepter at her. Her tear filled eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly.

"I-I'm sorry mister! I-I didn't m-mean to run into you! I was just-"

He silenced her before she could finish.

"Do you know who you're in the presence of? I am Loki, God of Mischief and rule over you mortal!" He announced.

The little girl stared in awe, for she never has been in the presence of someone with such high power before. She stood up shakily and stared up at him with innocent emerald eyes.

"Really? That's so amazing! It's an honor to meet my ruler! I'm Alisha, the Strange One." She squeaked happily, bowing to him in excitement.

Loki was slightly confused at her calmness, but also slightly amused and proud that one mortal for once was showing him with the respect he deserved.

"Well mortal, I-"

"Do you have any powers?!" Alisha asked eagerly.

He was slightly taken back but soon smirked down at the young girl.

"Of course young mortal. I have many powers and abilities. I AM a God after all!" He replied, pride gripping off of him.

The strange child smiled and sniffled from her runny nose and gave one of the cutest and most innocent looks Loki's ever seen.

"Hmm, she's quiet the strange child. Not fearing a God and I haven't seen any mortals here with such hair color. She may be of use to me." Loki thought.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by the young girl crying once more. Loki knelt down to her eye level.

"Why are you crying young one? I will not harm you." He asked.

Alisha pushed some pink locks out of her eyes and shakily sighed.

"M-my, my bunny toy was stolen by some boys..They m-make fun of me cause I'm different. I've always been different.." She sniffled sadly.

Loki thought angrily. He understood what it felt like to be different. To be surrounded by people who were not like him. He used to get picked on by some Asgardian children when he was younger just because he wasn't as strong as his older brother Thor was. He stood up and clutched his scepter tightly.

"Alisha, take me to these boys and I shall deal with them." He ordered.

Alisha nodded and grabbed Loki's free hand in her small, weak one. She lead him to an alley-like opening where three small boys, about fifteen or younger, were talking and laughing at each other. Loki and Alisha walked over to the boys. They turned to look at the two.

"Well well, if it isn't little miss monster! Come back to get your dolly?" One boy with dark brown hair teased.

Alisha looked down sadly and got behind Loki, hiding in his cape.

"Ha ha! And look! She brought an adult freak with her!" Another with blonde hair commented.

"Hey dude, it ain't Halloween so what's with the get up?" The third one also with brown hair mocked.

Loki glared at the three boys who were now laughing at him. He raised his scepter and blasted one into some garbage cans and boxes, knocking him unconscious. The other two stared in shock at their friend, then looked back at Loki in fear.

"H-Hey man, w-w-we were just joking!"

"Y-Yeah! W-We'll give her bunny back, see?!"

The boy with blond hair slowly tossed the small black and white bunny plush to Alisha who hugged it in delight.

"We're real sorry man! And hey, your getup looks tight!"

Loki just glared and blasted the blond against the wall and raised his scepter towards the remaining boy. The boy was now in complete fear and was on his knees begging for mercy to the Asgardian God.

"I show no mercy to those who prey on the young!" Loki said and blasted the boy who cried out in pain.

Alisha stared in complete awe at the sight before her. For a girl no more than six, she wasn't afraid of Loki's power at all, but was amazed at it. And to think, a God as powerful as him was actually helping a weak and useless girl like her! Her whole life she's been treated as nothing more than garbage. Constantly bullied and picked on. Her own parents disowned and abandoned her and has never witnessed one person's pity or kindness.

Alisha was so overjoyed by his kindness, that she hugged his leg in a childish manner.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Loki! I've never had someone care enough to help me like this! You truly are an amazing God! And I'd be more than honored to serve you!" She giggled.

Loki was not used to such actions from anyone. A mere child was looking up to him with such respect and amazement. She truly looked up to him as a role model. Loki never had anyone look up to him. People always looked up to his older brother and always thought he was the amazing and powerful one.

Loki smiled slightly and picked up this strange child. Alisha clung to his arm, afraid of falling, for she was not used to being held by someone.

"Alisha the Strange One, I believe you'll have some used to me. You shall be my young apprentice. How does that sound?" He asked.

Alisha squeaked happily and hugged his shoulder in pure happiness. She finally found someone to call a family. And a God no less!

"I'd love to Master!" She smiled.

Master. Oh that sounded wonderful to Loki. Master Loki, had a nice ring to it he thought. She would indeed be quiet the use to him.


	2. Questions

"Alisha, what are you doing?"

Loki's voice came from behind the small girl with pink hair. She slowly turned around to face him. She had put on his helmet and cape when he was reading some spell books and relaxing. She held his scepter in her tiny hands, barely holding it up.

"Well?"

"I was trying to be like you." She replied innocently.

Loki sighed and took the scepter from her hand and placed it on the table covered in books and papers.

"Take off the helmet and cape and put it back where you found them. You're too small to fit in them and too young to be performing magic." He ordered.

"Yes Master." She sighed and did as she was told.

Ever since Loki had taken in Alisha as his apprentice, he's had to deal with being a parent. He hadn't realized that he was technically a parent now, considering he only took her in because she was the first person he could relate to and she was the only one who willingly said he was a God and bowed before him. And she treated him more like a Master and God rather than a father.   
In fact, even she hadn't realized that he technically was her father now. She just thought of him as the Earth's new ruler and supported him every step of the way, and he thought of her as an apprentice and possible captive for when the Avengers and his brother ever try to stop his plans. Alisha didn't mind that whole captive thing of course. Anything to make him ruler. She knew he wouldn't really hurt her.

Loki sat back down and continued his studies. Alisha skipped over to him and jumped onto his lap happily. She was hugging her rabbit plush happily and looked up at her master with kind eyes. 

"Hey Loki, what's Thor like? Since he's your brother, doesn't that mean he knows magic like you?" Alisha asked curiously.

"No. In fact, not many Asgardians know and use magic. Most of the time they just fight with swords, bows and arrows, and their own fists. I'm not 'blessed' with such strength, so I used magic instead. It's actually better and more fun with magic~" He smirked.

Alisha smiled sweetly and quietly giggled.

"As for Thor... He's an annoying idiot who eats like a wild beast, has no respect of my space, and is a clingy brother who over shadows me… He isn't even my real brother."

Alisha looked at Loki in confusion and tilted her head.

"He's not your real brother?" She asked.

"I'm adopted. My whole life was a lie back on Asgard. Everyone I knew lied to me..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Master Loki... I had people use me and abandon me. And some people did lie to me too... But I think a fake family is better than no family. I don't know what it's like on Asgard, but here on Earth, if you have no family, you're not going to survive, and every day is a living nightmare. And even if they're not your real family, they still love you considering they actually took you in when you had nobody else."

Loki thought over what she had said and shook his head. She doesn't understand. She is just a child.

"You just don't understand. You've never had a sibling. You've never been adopted. And it's different because..."

Alisha looked up at Loki with her round emerald eye and smiled. Loki couldn't bring himself to tell her what he really was. What would she think if she knew he was a frost giant? A monster of the snow? Or better yet, what would she think if she found out EVERYTHING about him? His whole past? No. She could not know. Not yet.

"Alisha. Why don't we read a book and have some pudding, then you head off to bed?" Loki suggested, changing the subject.

Alisha's eyes sparkled at the word pudding and nodded her head eagerly. Loki got up, Alisha in his arms as he headed into the kitchen to get their little treat.


	3. Meeting the Avengers

"Hurry up Tony! We need to get her to safety!" Natasha, AKA Black Widow, yelled to the cocky billionaire playboy in the red and gold suit.

Tony, also known as Ironman, was holding an unconscious young girl with pink hair in his arms as rocket jet feet were flying him away from a rather pissed Loki. The Avengers had gotten in a fight with him and when Loki brought out Alisha they were forced to be more cautious and work out a plan to "save her." And they did somehow manage to get her, but ended up getting her injured in the process, courtesy of Stark. 

"Gee, what do ya think I'm TRYING to do?!" He snapped back, barely missing a blast Loki fired at him.

"I got it." Clint said before firing an arrow at Loki which he dodged, but unfortunately exploded, causing Loki to get fatally injured.

"Give her back..!" Loki growled.

"Not gonna happen!" Steve called and threw his shield at Loki, knocking his scepter out of his hand.

Loki yelped slightly and glared at taller blonde. He rushed over to his scepter, giving Tony enough time to get him and Alisha out of reach. Loki was starting to get cornered, and was getting weak. He had no choice but to transport himself out of there.

"Drat! He got away!" Steve said.

Thor and the Hulk, who were distracted with saving some people's lives as the others faced Loki, gathered over to the rest who were gathering in a circle. They were all seeing if the child they had "saved" from Loki's grasp was alright.

"She looks really beat. Some of her scrapes might get infected if we don't get her treated quick." Steve said concerned.

"Yeah, you can thank Tony for that." Natasha commented.

"Not my fault!" Tony said. 

"Enough my friends. We need to help this young maiden." Thor interrupted.

The others stopped and nodded.

Once they had reached HQ, AKA Stark's house, they got her wounds treated and put her in a room and bed to rest. They had all gathered in his living room to rest as well and talk about the mission.

"Everyone was fine thanks to Thor and I." Bruce reassured the rest of the group. Thor nodded with a proud grin.

"Everybody else was also fine in our fight with Loki." Steve reassured as well.  
"Now, about this young girl..?" Bruce asked.

"We're not sure who she is or who her parents are." Natasha answered. "We asked people around the area, but none knew who she was."

"What I don't get, is her pink hair. Did her parents WANT her to get picked on and stolen by a crazy God wearing goat horns?" Tony said.

Natasha and Steve glared at his comment.

"No. I don't believe her parents dyed her hair that color. I believe that's her natural coloring." Bruce said.

Everyone looked at the shy scientist like he was crazy.

"Uh, I may not be as good at science as you or Tony, but last time I checked, humans only get brown, black, blonde, or red hair, not pink." Clint questioned.

"True, but while treating her wounds, I studied her hair and got a sample. And it revealed that there's no sign of hair dye anywhere. It's her natural hair pigment." Bruce said, a hint of intrigue in his voice.

The others gasped, except for Tony. He was a bit upset that Bruce did some science without him.

"Do you think Loki did that to her?" Steve wondered.

"WHY would Loki do that?" Clint added sarcastically.

"My brother is quiet the mischievous one. He did many childish jokes like this as a child, so it is possible." Thor said.

"But really? Kidnapping a kid and then turning her hair pink? Seriously? Who does that?" Natasha said, unconvinced.

The others nodded in agreement. Tony sat down with them, a scotch in his hand.

"Maybe, he kidnapped her for his own amusement? Ya know, to torture and mess with when he's bored. Probably picked a kid so she couldn't fight back-"

Tony was interrupted by Thor standing up, hammer in hand and a stern expression.

"My brother is many things, but he would NOT stoop to such disgraceful act, especially not to such an innocent child."

"Hey hey, take it easy oh God of Odin. It was only a suggestion here!" Tony said, hands raised in defense.

"Knock it off! We don't know anything at the moment and will just have to wait till she wakes up and ask her." Natasha said, stopping their argument before it got out of hand.

Just as she said that and they had settled, Jarvis informed them that Alisha was just waking up. They looked at each other and rushed to the room Alisha was in. Natasha, Bruce, and Steve got to enter and greet her first.

"Hey there little lady, you doing alright?" Steve asked soothingly.

Alisha was rubbing her sleepy eyes and yawned. She looked around, her blurry vision slowly clearing. She was slightly confused and scared. She was in an unknown area, surrounded by three people she didn't know, and Loki was nowhere to be seen. She looked around hastily, breathing uneven. 

"Hey relax kid! You're safe now! What's your name?" Natasha asked, trying to relax the scared six year old.

"S-Safe?! But I'm away from Master! I'm only safe w-with him!" She said, almost in tears.

"Hey calm down, it's alright! You ARE safe with us!" Steve said, trying to help Natasha.  
"Master?" Bruce asked.

"N-no! I want my Master! I don't know any of you!" She cried out.

Bruce pushed past Natasha and Steve. He stood and stared right into Alisha's emerald eyes.

"Please relax." He said slowly.

Alisha looked into his chocolate brown eyes and started to relax. Natasha and Steve stood, jaws slightly open in amazement.

"How do you DO that?!" Natasha wondered.

"Easy, I let her know that I wasn't going to harm her by talking slowly and getting to her eye level so I don't intimidate her." He replied simply with a smile.

"Now, about her name..?" Steve asked.

"My name is Alisha. Alisha the Strange One." She spoke ever so softly.

"Alisha, the Strange One?" Steve asked in confusion.

"It's what I was called on the streets." She answered.

"The streets? So you're an orphan?" Natasha asked.

"Not anymore." Alisha said happily.

The three looked at each other, a bit nervous.

"She doesn't think WE'RE adopting her does she?" Bruce whispered to the others.

Just then the rest of the Avengers entered, rather impatient to meet this child. Tony was the most eager, not wanting Bruce to do more experiments on her without him.

"So, did you find out what's wrong with her?" Tony asked, observing Alisha.

Alisha gave a confused and slightly nervous expression. Natasha flicked Tony behind the head and sent a stern glare at him.

"Nothing's wrong with her! So knock it off, you're scaring her." She scolded.

Tony rubbed his head with a pout, mumbling curses under his breath. Alisha giggled slightly.

"I'm Alisha the Strange One. It's nice to meet you Mr. Tony." Alisha said respectfully.

"Oh! That's right! We haven't introduced ourselves to the little lady! I'm Steve, Steve Rogers. Or you can refer to me by my hero name, Captain America."He said with a sweet smile.

"Well, you've met Tony here. I'm Natasha, also known as Black Widow."

"Hawkeye…Or Clint."

"I'm Bruce…And I'm not sure you'd want to meet the other guy.."

Thor pushed past the others and gave a stance.

"I am Thor, son of Odin and God of Thunder." He announced.

Alisha perked up, jaw slightly open. She stood up on her bed and pointed to Thor.

"Thor? You're my Master's brother!"She said in awe.

The others looked at her in shock, especially Thor.

"My brother, is your Master?" He asked.

Alisha nodded with a smile.

"He's very nice and smart. He helped me and took me in." She said innocently.

The others looked at each other in shock. Loki, the God of Mischief. The same Loki that killed over eighty people in just two days. The same Loki who wants to rule over the entire human race with no mercy. And the same Loki who started a huge war and attack on earth and is pretty much a psycho. That same Loki, took in an innocent six year old girl with pink hair. And she thinks of it as nothing?!

"And you said nothing's wrong with her." Tony commented to Natasha, who glared in return.

Alisha looked at them with a worried and curious expression as they left the room to talk amongst each other without her hearing.

"We'll be right back Alisha. We just have to discuss something. We'll be back in a minute, ok?" Bruce said. Alisha nodded.

Outside of the room the Avengers were talking amongst each other's quietly to keep Alisha from hearing them.

"This could be bad. Why would Loki want this girl?" Bruce asked.

"I still think he wants to keep her for entertainment." Tony said, gaining another glare from Thor.

"Loki is NOT keeping her to torture Tony, but I think he has her for some reason." Natasha spoke up.

"Maybe she has some powers as well? Maybe he's using her as a weapon in training?" Steve asked.

Back in the room, Alisha was sitting on the bed, quiet bored and lonely. Suddenly a draft hit her and she turned to come face to face with her master. He looked fully healed and grinned down at her, scepter in hand.

"Master Loki!" She squealed and hugged him. Loki hugged back.

"Come, we are leaving Alisha." Loki said and used his magic to transport them out of there.

The Avengers were debating and finally came to the conclusion to keep Alisha in fear of Loki using her for evil or her getting harmed. But when they entered the room to inform her, she was gone.

"Alisha?!" They yelled.


	4. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter. Originally was going to be separate from the others, but decided it'd be better to just add it as a chapter.
> 
> This is the last of the short fics I wrote with Alisha and Loki. I won't be writing anymore on the account that I'm no longer really in the Avengers fandom anymore and I sort of don't like Loki all that much either. :/ For now, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and domestic life of Loki and Alisha.

There the two lay. In the snow together, her on his lap and staring into his ruby red eyes. He knew it was a bad idea. He just knew it! And now, she finally is looking at the real him. The real Loki.

It started when winter came and started to snow. Loki, knowing what would happen when he got too cold, reframed from going outside and kept the heat up in the home. Alisha, being like any other kid, wanted to go play out in the snow, for growing up on the streets she couldn't or else she'd get sick. But now that she was with Loki, she could afford warm clothes so she could go outside and play. But Loki wouldn't allow it, saying that she'd still get sick and that he hated the cold, when really, he loved the cold. Somehow she managed to convince him and they went out in the snow together.

Alisha made snowmen and snow angels as Loki lay on the porch with a giant fur coat, thick sweater, and snow jeans on. But after a while she got a little lonely and ran over to Loki.

"Come on Master Loki! You HAVE to come play with me! The snow is great!" She cheered, pulling on one of his arms.

"No Alisha, I can't." He replied calmly.

Alisha gave a cute pouty face and Loki gave an amused smirk. She walked back inside the house, still pouting. Loki watched in slight confusion wondering what she was doing, when she came back out, holding his helmet. He looked shocked and slightly angry.

"What are you doing with my helmet? Return it this instant!"He demanded.

"If you want it, come and get it Master!" She teased and ran off with it, giggling.

Loki quickly ran after her in a huff, and after a few minutes, ended up removing his coat so he could run faster. Loki had managed to get the helmet from her, but she jumped onto him, making him stumble over with her on top of his stomach. At that point it had gotten colder and started to snow. She was too busy laughing and having fun to notice anything. Loki laughed a little too, but was cut short when he looked at his hands and arms. He was starting to turn blue.  
Loki was now panicking a bit and looked at Alisha who had her eyes closed and was still giggling. His breathing quickened as she stopped and opened to reveal her bright emerald eyes.

She stopped, curious and worried as to why he seemed so nervous and tense. Her eyes grew in shock at her master. He was completely blue and his once green eyes were now red as rubies. Alisha stared in complete shock. Loki held his head down.

Was this it? Was the one person who actually liked and understood him going to run away in fear? Alisha reached out a small hand to his face and touched his cheek gently. The skin where her hand laid turned back to a normal human color, but still felt cold as ice. She didn't show any signs of fear, but instead, awe and curiosity.

"Alisha... I'm not like Thor or other Asgardians. I may be adopted, but I wasn't adopted out of Asgard..." He began. "I'm from a far more dangerous place with a dangerous race known as Jotuns, or Frost Giants... I'm a monster."

"...Loki, I don't care that you're an adopted Jotun, and I don't think you're a monster. You've never hurt me, so I don't find any reason to call you a monster. Just cause you're a Frost Giant, doesn't mean you have to act like one. Besides, you look cool with blue skin! I mean, I have pink hair don't I?" She said with a sweet smile.

Loki was astonished. This little girl really does care for him. Loki smiled slightly and sat up in his spot in the snow, her still in his lap. She looked up at him with an innocent smile. 

"He he, you look like a popsicle." She giggled.

Loki smirked down at her amused.

"Oh I do, do I?~ Coming from the little girl with bubblegum hair." He teased and lifted her up.  
Loki picked up his helmet and handed it to Alisha and grabbed his fur coat and threw in onto his shoulders before heading back to the door.

"Why don't we go inside and lay beside the fireplace with some nice hot chocolate?" He asked.  
Alisha smiled excitedly and jumped in his arms. Loki just smiled and entered the house and closed the door.


End file.
